


Bishop's school of archery: now hiring! [art]

by GWH



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH
Summary: Fan comic done for Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	Bishop's school of archery: now hiring! [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopespym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/gifts).



> Making this comic was an extremely fun experience, and the main lesson I got out of it was that Clint would make either the best or the worst teacher. But the fun kind of worst, which can still sometimes be the best, so yay Clint! On the other hand, Bucky mother henning people into oblivion is a trope this house was built on, so nothing new there, but yays for Bucks too nonetheless!
> 
> I got three different prompts from hopespym and originally planned to do a teacher au, but that also presented a great opportunity to have a single parent au in there, so this here happened, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Lemme know what you think, I am here to talk about parenting skills and awkward dates!


End file.
